


Snatch Treasures From my Lips

by colazitron



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at Harry's lips gives everyone ideas. Louis not excluded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snatch Treasures From my Lips

**Snatch Treasures From my Lips**

Louis feels a little ridiculous as he's walking down the corridor to the hotel room he shares with Harry. Not just because of what he's about to do, but because he can't get the grin off his face or the giddy nerves out his system. He has to consciously not run to the door.

Harry is incredibly indulgent and Louis has so many things he wants to be indulged in. Their relationship makes absolutely no sense and is entirely strange except for how it makes perfect sense and is exactly the way it's supposed to be. So Louis doesn't really think twice about bursting into the room and calling out to Harry before he's even closed the door behind him.

"What?" Harry calls back, which means that he's awake, not in the shower and most probably not having a wank. Good. Because Louis really, really wants to do this now.

"Hi, um. Can you do something for me?" he asks, because he always gives Harry the opportunity to say no, even if Harry says yes every time. It's the principle of the thing more than anything else. Harry rolls his eyes and closes whatever app he's playing with on his iPad before putting it down next to him. He's propped up against the headboard of one of the queen-sized beds, his knees drawn up slightly. He stretches his legs out as Louis crawls onto the bed to hover over his lap. Harry pulls him down to sit by the hip without any hidden meaning. It's a simple "you might as well get comfortable".

"What is it?" he asks.

Louis' eyes flicker down to Harry's mouth and then back up to his eyes.

"It's a little ridiculous."

"Louis, it's always a little ridiculous."

Fair enough.

"I've been thinking-"

"Don't strain yourself."

" _I've been thinking_ that your lips would probably look really, terrifyingly amazing if you wore gloss."

Harry raises amused eyebrows.

"You make a habit of thinking about my mouth?"

"No, but it's really hard not to, when it's so... _there_." Louis makes a vague gesture with one of his hands, grinning. Harry gives an amused snort.

"Well, excuse me for my lips."

"You're forgiven. So will you?"

"You've just gone out to buy some, haven't you?"

Louis squirms a little but there's really no point in denying it, so he nods.

"Might as well, then," Harry relents, as he always does and Louis briefly hopes that he's right in thinking that Harry would very clearly tell him 'no' if he ever felt uncomfortable with what Louis was asking. He pushes a hand into the pocket of his pants and pulls out a mostly transparent tube of deep pink gloss. It wasn't that easy to find one that didn't glitter. Harry reaches out to take it from him, but Louis pulls back a little.

"Can I?" he asks and Harry rolls his eyes but lets his hand drop back to his side. Louis unscrews the tube and the wet popping noise it makes when he pulls the brush out is really loud in the room all of a sudden. Harry opens his mouth a little and Louis can't check for his expression, because all his focus zeroes in on those ridiculous lips.

Raising his hands, he feels his heartbeat pick back up as he touches the brush to Harry's lips and leaves the first smear of pink on them. Harry's lips are already unusually dark pink, but the artificial colour is something else entirely and since they're not going to be using this gloss a lot, Louis scoops out more before spreading it onto Harry's lower lip. It's fascinating to watch the skin disappear beneath the thick, gooey gloss and he wants to hide every last bit of Harry's lips. Harry's breath stutters a little when he reaches out with his thumb to wipe away a trace of lip gloss that got smeared to where it wasn't supposed to.

Dunking the brush back into the tube, Louis starts on the upper lip, generously dousing that in colour as well. Harry's breathing through his nose now and Louis can feel it on the tips of his fingers, his own breathing not really regular either. This is part of what makes their relationship so strange, especially to other people. They're vaguely attracted to each other and sometimes this vague attraction becomes a definite _want_ , but they're just such good friends...

When he's done, Louis screws the tube shut again, before dropping it onto the bed and blinking to refocus. Harry presses his lips together, to spread the gloss more evenly and get used to the feeling of it on his lips, Louis guesses. His eyes roam Harry's face - he's washed his hair earlier and his curls are especially curly and still a bit damp - and get stuck on Harry's lips like a flea on jam. He exhales a shuddery breath that makes Harry's open and almost anxious expression change into a slightly smug one.

"If they ever do this for a photo shoot, none of us four are ever going to have fans ever again," Louis assesses and it's as close to "you look really hot" as they ever get. He reaches out a tentative finger, briefly checking non-verbally with Harry if he's overstepping boundaries, and presses it against Harry's lower lip that is far too plump to be real. His finger comes away sticky, Harry's lower lip following it for the fraction of a centimeter and Louis rubs the sticky substance off between his finger and his thumb. Then he reaches up again and smears a bit off the gloss off of Harry's lip, onto the skin surrounding it. Harry's breath catches at the action and Louis can see that he goes to bite his lip, but aborts at the last moment.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispers and doesn't know why he's whispering. But Harry whispers back,

"Okay,"

like Louis knew he would. He leans forward slowly, and Harry leans back a little in reflex, before leaning forward to meet him. The gloss is sticky and Louis never really liked how it feels or tastes or gets in the way but right now, he can still see the vibrant pink and what it looks like, smeared off its designated place and he swallows a moan and presses in harder. Harry's never been good at keeping his reactions to himself and when Louis reaches a hand into his hair to direct his head to the side a bit, he keens a bit. It's as incredibly hot as Louis remembers.

He pushes his lips all over Harry's, smearing the gloss over both their mouths and around them too, before he spreads Harry's lips open with his tongue and delves inside his mouth. Harry's hands are spanning Louis' hips and he's not sure if he's hanging onto him or grounding him or both.

Louis pulls back, ripping a thread of saliva with his tongue and stares are Harry's lips. They look utterly ruined and he knows he's going to kiss every last bit of gloss off them and, if Harry lets him, do it all over again.

**The End**


End file.
